Talk:Will of Stone (chapter)
Tsuchikage Two potential issues with the Tsuchikage: # We don't know it that's the actual First Tsuchikage. For all we know, that could be how Mū looks like without the bandages and in Kage clothes. Was there any dialog in which Ōnoki called him first or something like that? # If this is the actual First Tsuchikage (which I think it is), I believe there is merit in splitting the article between the actual Tsuchikage and that sad excuse for character the anime did a long time ago with the Kamizuru clan. I think it looks terrible to put things about two potentially very different characters in the same article. Omnibender - Talk - 14:33, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :#Nothing like that was said but I think the man is too old to be Mū with Ōnoki being that young. There's also body structure etc. So I think we're good with assuming he's the First. :#Not too sure about splitting. I'd be all for just removing the fodder but sadly there's stuff about info being represented etc... So any amicable decision is fine with me.--Cerez365™ 14:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::For now, I say nothing is to be done to the First Tsuchikage's page, save notes that the anime gave him this that or another. When the manga contradicts what the anime have shown (which I highly doubt, hell Kishimoto is more likely to incorporate it if a few of the resurrected shinobi have anything to say) then we worry about making edits. But for now, the Tsuchikage is apart of the Kamizuru Clan, uses bugs, and can fly.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 14:51, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Considering that Mū's and the Tsuchikage's(of Chapter 575) eyes differ a lot and scars near the nose, so I feel that they are indeed different persons... [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!']] 15:27, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Mistake Check this please. Do you see Madara's EMS? No? Me neither. But he should have it. I think it might be worth mentioning in the Manga-Tankōbon Differences article, if not already done. Seelentau 愛議 19:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :I do o.o It's not as pretty as the paperback scan but it's there.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Where is Izuna's MS-part? Those black lines, u know? o.o' Seelentau 愛議 20:04, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Ohhhhh you mean the parallel lines missing! XD Totally overlooked that. It should be mentioned then.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:06, June 2, 2012 (UTC) He either did not have Izuna's eyes yet or it's just a bad quality drawing.--Elveonora (talk) 21:36, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :That can't be. Madara got Izuna's eyes before Hashirama drafted the peace treaty. I was thinking that the person could possibly revert to the MS but I don't see why they'd want to do that. It's probably just an error.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::The quality isn't even that bad. You can clearly see everything, but no EMS. Seelentau 愛議 22:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I initially thought you meant that he had the Sharingan activated, that's why I was talking about the hard-copy vs scanlation quality.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:04, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it's not a mistake. It might be deliberate. Recent chapters 619 & 620, shows Sasuke with MS instead of EMS. Maybe an Uchiha can switch between the two at will, as they can swith between MS and normal Sharingan. Madara could also switch between EMS and Rinnegan. Sparxs77 (talk) 09:43, February 22, 2013 (UTC)